legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Professor Pericles
Professor Pericles is a character and villain that hails from the Scobby Doo Universe. He was once the mascot and a member of the orginal Mystery Inc but he betrayed them and sided with Major Jones for the treasure of Crystal Cove, But then he himself was betrayed by Mayor Jones who also scared him and locked him in an asylum. He is supringsly quite old having been around since the 30s, is over 80 years old and he also was the pet and friend of Mr.E (I.E Ricky Owens) A old member of Mystery Inc Professor Pericles came into contact with the New Mystery Inc a few times. First at the asylum where he warned them to watch for someone close to them possibly reffering to Mayor Jones then he escaped. Secondly he appeared to save his hometown from Aphordite while tricking Scooby into getting clues on the treasure. Third, He haunted Mayor Jones to get his piece back and he became the only villain to ever sucessfully escape a capture, Fourth he wanted the Mystery Inc alive and lastly he got his revenge on Mayor Jones while getting two peices while everyone got separated. He then called the old mystery Inc for a truce/metting about get the Crystal Cove Treasure. He and Mr.E schemed out a plan to kill former member Cassidy Willaims and they suceeded. Then they were outgambitted by Mystery Inc and for the first time Pericles was defeated. Sometime he left to pursue his own megalonicalness with Vilgax and Megatron He was useful to Vilgax and his group. The Grand Summer Season Trek However for 3 reasons, 1.he was betrayed by Reaver who nearly killed him, 2.Pericles being aware of Galvatron`s distrusting nature as well as Discord's and 3. Vilgax lied about trying to help Peircles get the Crystal Cove Treasure and tried to make him fried parrot. Due to this he left for revenge against Vilgax and Galvtraron. Like Princess he observed Brick and Butch`s brainwashing with his non scarred eye With his criminal mastermind knowing many of the plans Vilgax has, this should help.Professor Pericles find the B Team and talks with them calling Vilgax and Megatron "stinky hippies" and reveals he knows a way to counter a weapon Dolipiss plans. After an observation he joins the B Team ready to extract some revenge on the hippe alien. Totally Mobian Spies Pericles assists them in their opeations and then stays on the team having grown to like his comrades as the pet and mascot to defeat Iron Queen. After returning to the CIA, He manages to find out why Iron Queen ordered an attack here and hands it to Bender so they can decode it. The mastermind managed to figure their very first location for the Pure Heart and it's at Popstar. He's ready to do it almost again. Pericles tags with Bender on his plans and surpingsly is immune to cuteness proxmity due to his scar that Mayor Jones gave him and in order to let Bender, Skipper, Q and Heloise find a way to stop Gulity Spark he stalls him. Pericles seems to have a clear understanding of how to stop the sitaution and he calls some of the others back so he and The Brain can show them. When Bender finishs his duties, Pericles gets him and the others as they get everything they need to cure the plague going on in town, using Pewter, Ghost Muccus and Rosequarter. It was weird, but Pericles is a mastermind so he knows what he's doing. It happens to work to the suprise of the others as Pericles states that this happened before and he knew it would help again. Then Professor Pericles drops a unexpected line that The V Team must be very careful as someone close to them is not who they seem, specfically he meant Sam, Alex and Clover. Professor Pericles is asked by Twilight about who he reffered to but Pericles doesn't know who to say as he feels his secret is what will keep their plan afloat something that is refirmed when he learns some of the group's plans. Pericles is a bit of a big eater as he ate a lot sunflower seeds, a whole possum and many Krabby Patties. Pericles is a little unsure of some of House's methods but he does trust the doctor. He then helps Stan and Profion keep Sally organized for a innterogation. Professor Pericles comes with Bender and the rest for the final battle and like the rest of The B Team he defends Heloise. Pericles tell The V and B Teams that Iron Queen ancticpates the girls to show up just to kill them as soon as they enter due to Fur Detectors and he tells them that Heloise is saving them from a gory fate and that they need to save their boss because IQ has inflcited a sadistic choice on them. Pericles joins the rest of the team and reveals he knew Terrance and his warning to the W.H.O.O.P girls was about him. Now Pericles and Jimmy lead Eddy and the team to rescue Jerry. Pericles reveals in the end that he had Iron Queen attacked by Heloise and Lizbeth becasue he believed Lara Su and the other girls couldn`t handle Iron Queen not through power but through teamwork since the bird felt that had no experience working as a 4 girl group so he needed to teach them a way to work together and solidfy their close friendship. Pericles is unsure what he'll do now with the fact that Bender gave him the Crystal Cove Treasure, But he decides to stay on the team since he enjoys his time with Bender and his friends for the last 2 adventures. The Multiuniversal War of Destiny Pericles is set to return as he continues the battle against Discord with Bender. Pericles also must deal with Terrance Lewis who wants revenge on him for exposing his plan with the girls and the fact Pericles sending Heloise to take down Iron Queen ruined Discord's plan to kill the girls with Tarkin's death laser Allies: Bender, Skipper, Django of the Dead, Jorgen Von Strangle, King Julian, Finn, Ice King, Heloise, Marceline, Twilight Sparkle, Frida Suarez, Spike, Princess Bubblegum, Sagat, Flame Princess, Sari Sumdac, Stan Smith, Solid Snake, Mandark, Phineas, Isabella, Brick, Butch, Q, Princess Morbucks, Capttain Piccard, Riker, Worf, Falco Lombardi, Ahsoka Tano, Sandy Cheeks, Kitty Katswell, Profion, Big Boss, Lucario, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Rairty, Applejack, Fluttershy, Princess Candance, Alex, Asami Sato, Lizbeth, Edd, Eddy, Brain, Pinky, Frost, Merlida, Sam, Clover, Jazz Pants, Kirby, Tiff, Tuff, King Dedede, Escargoon, Dipper Pines, Mabel Pines, Master Chief, Cortana, Solidus Snake, Hellboy, Cammy White, Zuko, Jack Sparrow, Obi Wan, Atomic Betty, Sally Acorn, Jimmy Neutron, Jake Miller, Applebloom, Sweetie Pie, Swolattoo, Protoman, X5, Sparkley, Noah Parker, Hugo Brass, Professor Calamitous, Katara, Danny Phantom, Tak, Hiccup, Astrid Aang, Spyro, Cynder, Sparx , El Tigre, Mushu, Sherry Birkin, Megaman, Roll, Phantom R Enemies: Mayor Jones, Vilgax, Discord, Galvatron, The Children of Megatron, Iron Queen and her Syndicate, Terrance Lewis, pericles 1.png pericles 2.png pericles 3.png pericles 4.png pericles 5.png pericles 6.png pericles 7.png pericles 8.png pericles 9.png pericles 10.png pericles 11.png pericles 12.png pericles 13.png pericles 14.png pericles 15.png pericles 16.png pericles 17.png Snapshot - 79.jpg Snapshot 11 (11-11-2012 6-22 AM).png Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Former Members of Vilgax's alliegance Category:Handicapped Characters Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Villainous Friend Category:Pets Category:Former Children of Megatron members Category:Characters hailing from the Scooby Doo Universe Category:Members of the B Team Category:Birds Category:Characters Introduced in The Grand Summer Season Trek Category:Lawful Evil Category:Non Humans Category:Likable villains Category:B Team Members that appeared in The Grand Summer Season Trek Category:B Team Members that appeared in Totally Mobian Spies Category:Living Members of The B Team Category:Heroic Criminals Category:Scary Characters Category:Traitors Category:Major Members of the B Team Category:Heroes who save the day Category:Masters of Disguise Category:Animals Category:Tritagonists Category:Sixth In Command Category:B Team Members absent from The V Team Island Adventure Category:B Team Members absent from The Great Time Travel Adventure Category:The B Crew Category:Master Manipulator Category:Original Members of The B Team Category:B Team Members that appeared in The Multiuniversal War of Destiny